My First Amazing Kiss
by Micathloren
Summary: Leonard visited Leon from France and hurts Sora in the end. But, everything went fine when Sora kissed Leon... a fiction made by Mica! SoraxLeon [ONExSHOT]


Uhm, Mica here! Cathloren is sick and she's in the hospital right now. I hope she'll get soon that school time is fast approaching. I created this without help. It just took me an hour in editing it. This fiction was created last year but we were not yet registered here in on that time. Good thing Cathloren still has this in her documents. Actually, this was not finished so I finished this one.

This is the first version of First Kiss fictions. There's another one but still in-progress and is basically made by Cathloren. NOTE TO CATHLOREN: Get well soon, cousin!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't ours and they'll never be ours.

This fiction was originally created by Cathloren but didn't finish it so Mica here finished it.

**MY FIRST AMAZING KISS**

One day in the Kaleido Stage, another performance of Sleeping Beauty was showed. After the show, a man was looking for Leon and began to ask Ken, "Excuse me, young man. Do you know Leon Oswald, by any chance?" And then, Ken answered, "I knew him perfectly, sir. Why do you ask?" And, the man replied, "I was looking for him. Can you call him for me?" Then, Ken answered, "Sure, sir! Just wait there in the lobby." Ken began to search for Leon and he even asks to the other performers if they see Leon.

Five minutes passed and no luck until, "Leon! There you are!" Ken shouted. Leon asked, "You must be searching for me. Any problem?" And then, Ken said, "There's a man waiting for you in the lobby." Then, Leon began to say thank you to Ken and go straight to the lobby. When he arrived in the lobby, he was suprised of the guest, "What are you doing here, Leonard Oswald? What do you need from me?"

Then, Leonard replied, "I'm just here to see my long lost brother." But, Leon replied, "Who are you to call me your brother? You were the ones who said you don't care about me anymore and you have left the family and live with our relatives." Then, Leonard said, "That's not my reason why I am here." But, Leon began to yell at him, "If you don't have any reasons to be here in the Kaleido Stage, it's better to go back to France with your relatives!"

But, on the line of what Leon said, "It's better to go back...", Sora just began to hear the conversation of the Oswald brothers. Then, the conversation continued, "You don't understand my reason to be here." In that line, Leonard began to choke Leon and that was the time Sora began to enter in the scene, "What the heck are you doing to Leon? You don't have respect on him!" But, before Sora was about to slap Leonard, he hold Sora's wrist to stop, "Sora!" Leon shouted.

Then, Leonard said while laughing, "Ha, ha, ha! This must be your lovely dance partner, my dear brother. Poor Sora Naegino! She didn't even realized that she has no worthy in doing the Angel's Skill!" But, Leon really yelled at Leonard, "What did you said? You don't have the right to tell Sora like that!" But, Leonard said, "Why? It's even true! You both did the wrong Angel's Skill." But, Leon had enough of Leonard that he began to run towards him and said, "I said, you don't have the right to tell..."

But, there was a shout of pain, "Aaaggghhh!!!" That shout was Sora's. Leonard slowly crash Sora's wrist.

"When you're going to go near me, Sora's gonna have an injury and cannot hold on the trapeze forever! Ha, ha, ha!"

Then, Sora began to ask Leonard, "Where did I go wrong?"

But, because Leonard heard what Sora said, he began to crash Sora's wrist again, "Leon, I think you're having a wrong dance partner. Sophie will never answered those who are older than her. But this dance partner of yours, she didn't give respect those who are older than her."

Then, Leon said, "I'll be the one who'll ask you my single quetion: Where did she go wrong in the Angel's Skill?"

But, Leonard answered him suprisely, "You! You train Sora wrong." But, Sora was suffering and want to end it so, she shouted at Leonard, "You are the one who is wrong! Leon trained me correctly!" But, this is Leonard's most painful crash, "AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!" Because Leonard didn't leave Leon a choice, so, Leon began to get Sora away from Leonard, "GET OFF OF SORA!!!" Leon gave Leonard a push and pulled Sora away from him. Then. Because of Sora's shouts of pain, everyone in the Kaleido Stage go towards the lobby to find out what's happening. Leonard get Sora and pull her up (with the same wrist Leonard crashed) and run towards the exit of the Kaleido Stage. Leon chased Leonard and reached Sora's hand.

The Oswald brothers pull Sora but Leon had pity on her and don't want her to get hurt, Leon gets his hands off of Sora and Leonard continue to run. Sora was sufferring and remembers that this is also what happen two weeks ago with Roberta. And then, her fighting spirit began to give life in order to get Leonard's hands off her. And then, she said, "GET OFF OF ME!" With a strong suffering, Sora injured her own wrist.

Then, Leonard saw Sora and realized that he gave exaggerate injury to Sora. He began to run away, leaving Sora lying on the floor. Leon chased up but he was too late. He began to raised Sora up and rushed her to the Stage's clinic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On that night, Sora stayed in her dorm room for three hours after the incident. She was really worried of what Leonard said to her and began recalling, "_She didn't even realized that_ _she has no worthy in doing the Angel's Skill._" Then, "_You both did the wrong Angel's Skill._" Another line, "_When you're going to go near me, __Sora's gonna have and injury and cannot hold on the trapeze forever! Ha, ha, ha!_" After that, there was a knock on her door and said, "Come in!" And, that was Leon! That was the first time he entered Sora's room and then Sora thought maliciously, "What's Leon doing here?"

And, Fool said, "Hmm. I think someone is worried about you. How sweet of him!" Then, Sora said in her normal voice blushing, "Would you shut up!" But, Leon asked Sora, "What did you just said?" Then, Sora replied, "I was just asking what is your purpose here? I mean, what are you doing here?" Then, the two blushed and Leon said, "I was just worried of what happened a a while ago. I mean, I'm just worried about your condition now."

But, Sora replied, "It's nothing. Dr. Kate said the injury will be gone for at least a month. But that doesn't mean that I'm not performing in the stage. May is still there. She can substitute me for a while." But, Leon just change the subject, "Oh, I brought food here. Sarah just cooked this. Want to try?" And, Sora said, "Of course. But, I cannot hold the spoon because I have an injured right hand here, you know." But, Leon said happily, "That's not a problem! I can feed you, if you like." And Sora didn't have any choice so she agree. Many minutes were spent with Leon in Sora's room.

They watched the television and having different positions in every show. They laughed when there's a comedy show. But, three hours were spent and Sora and Leon are sitting in the bed together. After five minutes in the same position, Sora fell asleep in Leon's shoulder. Leon blushed and have no choice but place Sora on the bed, turned off the television and the lights and most of all, HE ACCOMPANIED SORA IN SLEEPING! At twelve o'clock midnight, Sora was awake and was suprise because Leon was sleeping beside her and thought, "What did Leon do to me while sleeping?"

But, Fool interrupted and began to read and reveal the hidden workings of the intercharacter relationships between Sagittarius (Sora) and Scorpio (Leon), "Looks like Scorpio has feelings for Sagittarius." And then, Sora said, "How can you be sure?" Then, Fool said, "What about the issue he risked his shoulder in order to save you? The issue a while ago? Sora, he did good things to you in order to make you feel that he likes you." Then, Sora asked Fool curiously, "Fool, do the past Kaleido Stars married their Chosen One or the one who did everything in order to love him?"

But, Fool said, "None of your choices. The past Kaleido Stars married their dance partners becaused they are not just ordinary dance partners but their loved ones. Sora, I'm sorry to tell you the truth but, Leon is your loved one." But Sora regret it, "Impossible! I love Yuri and only Yuri! Don't tell me Yuri is not my loved one!" Then, Fool continued, "You have feelings for Yuri, but he doesn't have feelings for you. The saving-you stuffs he did for you is to influence you as his dance partner when he will become the head manager of the Kaleido Stage." But, Sora said, "But I don't have feelings for Leon. He has only feelings for me, but I don't have for him." Then, Fool made a solution, "That's not a problem. I know you have feelings for Leon."

"WHAT?!" Sora shouted. Then, Fool continued, "What about your almost-kissing-scene in the Swan Lake five years ago? What about your defence a while ago? You are also doing good things to Leon so he can feel your love for him. And hel feels it, but you don't. Sora, the past Kaleido Stars have their first kiss in the first snowy night and look outside, it's snowing."

So, Sora said, "You mean, I'll have my first kiss now?" Then, Fool said, "Yes and right now." Sora move closely towards Leon and began to force her head to Leon. And she thought herself, "Would I do this? What if somebody finds out? No! No one can know this." Then, Sora kissed Leon.

**End**

Now that was weird. If Cathloren would be the one who finished this one, it could turn out better. But oh well, I'm not good in writing but I did my best. To all Sora/Leon fans, please don't torture me if I don't described the scenes so well. Only Cathloren can do that! Please, I need your reviews, people! What do you think of the story?

Okay, I know there are some things, characters or whatever that are so confusing. If you want to know, just click on our penname and you'll reach on our profile. There you can read the terminology of this fiction.


End file.
